Presente, pasado y futuro
by FalconGQ
Summary: En un mundo corrompido por las muertes, Ash Ketchum tratara de convertirse en una persona nunca antes vista, tal vez su gran amor sea la única que le puede entender en este despiadado mundo. (Advertencias adentro)
1. Presente

**Advertencia: Este capítulo tiene Gore además de la muerte de algunos personajes de la serie Pokémon, leer bajo su propio riesgo.**

**Personajes pueden ser muy OoC.**

**Clasificación: M**

**Capitulo: 01/03**

**Disclaimer: Pokémon no me pertence**

* * *

**Presente**

**Alba**

**6:34 de la mañana del 15 de Agosto del 2015 (POV de Ash)**

La suave brisa que pasa por mi rostro me hace sentir un poco de calma y paz en todo mí ser. Aun no quiero levantarme, pero lo tengo que hacer. No tengo que perder mi tiempo en estúpidas cosas, los inmensos arboles a mi alrededor nublan mi vista al cielo, sin embargo siento la calidez del sol, no necesito cambiarme, no necesito asearme, lo más importante para mí es sobrevivir en este despiadado mundo.

Ahora tengo que irme, recojo las pocas pertenecías que tengo, una mochila y unas pokébolas. Un nuevo día comienza, pero para mí es otra oportunidad para sobrevivir, siento lo adolorido que están mis músculos y no es para menos, recostarse en el dura tierra del bosque anoche ahora me pasa la factura, rápidamente debo seguir con mi camino, no importa cómo pero lo tengo que hacer.

Mientras pongo en orden mis cosas, sin querer de mi mochila se cae un pañuelo, enseguida lo alzo, sin embargo un recuerdo viene a mi frágil mente, recordar lo sucedido hace algunos días me hace sentir…aun no puedo describirlo, Ahora sostengo ese pañuelo con todas mis fuerzas, en un instante pienso tirarlo y nunca más volver a encontrarlo, pero mis emociones me controlan, me dominan, con un enojo hacia mí mismo, pongo ese estúpido pañuelo en mi mochila, además pongo mis 3 miserables pokébolas en mi cinturón, mientras lo hago, pienso que me parezco a la persona que era antes, un simple y patético entrenador Pokémon. No, ahora soy diferente, un ser totalmente distinto, no sé cómo definirme, solo soy un simple muchacho que trata de vivir cada día en este puto mundo.

Mi camino me espera, empiezo a alejarme de ese bosque, por suerte para mi anoche dormí tranquilo, ahora me espera lo peor, no sé qué me preparara el destino, tal vez muera mañana, tal vez logre vivir un día mas o tal vez me convierta en esos asquerosos monstruos que mata a cientos de personas y pokémon cada día. Me rio de mí mismo, existe tantas posibilidades para mí como las clases de pokémon que existe en este planeta, ¿Que me pasara? Pregunto al vacío, como siempre nadie ni nada me responde, existen tantas preguntas en mi cabeza que a veces quisiera atrapar a una de esas cosas para que me respondieran, tal vez en algún momento lo haga.

Ya son 30 minutos que vago por este lugar, soy pésimo para orientarme, siempre dependí de mis amigos, ahora que lo pienso en todos mis viajes siempre necesite la ayuda de mis queridos amigos, era un total estúpido, ¿Por qué no aprendí a cocinar cuando Brock me quería enseñar? ¿Por qué no me intereso utilizar el Pokénav cuando Max lo usaba? Ahora pago las consecuencias, no sé hacer nada, lo único que puedo hacer perfectamente es atrapar Pokémon, ahora no me sirve de nada eso. ¿Acaso era una boca más que alimentar? Me pregunto, carajo… si sigo en este lugar me volveré loco.

El tiempo pasa sin detenerse y eso es malo para mí, llevo más de dos horas sin poder salir de este bosque y para empeorar las cosas, ahora siento hambre, me detengo de mi estúpida travesía, busco algún árbol frutal, busco y busco, solo es pérdida de tiempo no encuentro nada. Maldigo este lugar, solo pude encontrar algunas bayas pero son para Pokémon, escucho el rugir de mi estómago, miro las bayas que están en mi mano, son de varios colores, no puedo identificar la clase de bayas que son, Sin duda alguna siempre fue un arrimado dependiendo de mis amigos, Ahora mi deseo de comer me domina, cierro mis ojos, imagino mentalmente en mi cabeza los sabores que voy a sentir, espero que pasen tres segundos 3…2…1…de un solo golpe meto todo a mi boca, lo mastico y rápidamente lo trago, mi lengua sufre las consecuencias de mi ignorancia, siento un montón de sabores, mi cuerpo trata de rechazarlo pero lo impido, tal vez no vuelva a comer en varios días, aunque quizás muera en este momento, mi estómago me empieza a doler, lo agarro con mis manos como si de alguna forma, esta acción termine con este terrible dolor que siento, más aun no se puede, mis ojos empiezan a cerrarse, hoy de seguro moriré, no seré asesinado, no seré un monstruo andante, hoy moriré por mi idiotez y mi ignorancia…

Despierto y rápidamente me toco todo mi cuerpo, estoy completo, nadie me despedazo, suspiro, solo me desmaye ahora me tengo que ir, trato de mirar el sol al parecer no está en su punto más alto, aun no es mediodía, tengo que irme de este lugar, empiezo a correr sin tregua tengo que alejarme de este lugar, pienso en mi cabeza mi maldita desgracia, "¿Acaso estaré atrapado por el resto de mi vida en este lugar?" Me pregunto y a la vez me detengo, debería rendirme qué caso tiene seguir escapando de tu muerte, tarde o temprano mueres, no importa cómo, solo dejas de existir tal como lo hicieron mis amigos. Si, solo debo rendirme, empiezo a gritar con todas mis fuerzas, me vuelvo un loco golpeo sin cesar un árbol, provocando varias heridas en mi mano, pasan algunos minutos por un momento me tranquilizo ahora solo lloro. "Debería morirme" "Porque no me muero" empiezo a repetir, estoy acabado, tal vez debería acabar mi vida con mis propias manos, Si, eso es lo que tengo que hacer, rápidamente busco en mi mochila el preciado objeto que me sacara de esta desdicha… un cuchillo, no seré asesinado, no me convertiré en esos monstruos, yo mismo acabare con mi vida, sin dolor y sufrimiento moriré, si eso es lo que tengo que hacer, agarro con ambas manos ese preciado objeto, tengo que clavármelo exactamente en mi corazón, sin dolor ni sufrimiento así es como dejare este puto mundo, cierro mis ojos una vez más, imagino lo hermoso que será abandonar este mundo, mis manos tiemblan, no, todo mi cuerpo tiembla, sin dudar y con todas mis fuerzas que me quedan empiezo a suicidarme… pero como siempre solo soy un cobarde que escapa, abro mis ojos, el cuchillo está a unos milímetros de mi cuerpo, no lo pude hacer, solo soy un cobarde. "Mierda" me digo a mi mismo, me golpeo a mí mismo con mis manos que sangran a causa de lo que hice antes. No puedo ni siquiera quitarme la vida solo soy un miedoso, un... no tengo más palabras para insultarme hasta para eso necesito ayuda, todo se fue a la mierda.

Miro el sol una vez más, parece que pronto será el mediodía, vago por una ciudad, no sé qué ciudad será y me importa un bledo, hace 30 minutos salí del bosque en donde estaba, aunque como siempre no por mis propios medios, un grupo de hombres me encontraron en ese lugar llorando, gritando trataron de calmarme pero no pudieron y como su último recurso me golpearon hasta desmayarme. Ahora vago por este lugar, veo las personas que me observan y murmuran cosas de seguro no son halagos, me siento en una banca estoy en una plaza bastante hermosa, pero no me interesa eso, necesito irme de este lugar, no dejare que me pase lo mismo de hace 3 días. Creer que una ciudad está libre de la infección y está bien protegida, estúpidas ideas. Hace 3 días pensé que eso era posible, estar salvado, pase 2 días en aquella ciudad que se auto proclamaba la más segura, idiotas, ahora donde está su confianza en decir que era la más segura de todo Kalos. "Pero para que pregunto eso, seguro todos esos confianzudos están muertos"

Este lugar al parecer es lo mismo, cuando me trajeron aquí, mire que a la entrada había una barricada custodiada por hombres y pokémon. "Ja... ¿piensan que están a salvo?" Digo en voz alta, mientras atraigo más atención de gente estúpida que me mira con enojo, me alejo de este lugar, tengo que escaparme, pero antes debería de hacer una visita al pequeño almacén de este lugar, además tengo que recuperar, mis pertenecías que me quitaron, aunque ahora que lo pienso mejor será muy difícil entrar al cuartel donde están mis cosas. "¿Vale la pena?" me pregunto, solo tengo un cuchillo, un pañuelo y unas pequeñas cosas que no tienen valor, pero también están mis pokébolas, puedo dejarlo, sin embargo no sobreviviré ni un día si no tengo a mi Greninja, el único pokémon que sigue vivo, Tengo que hacerlo, pienso por un momento mientras camino, lo mejor será cuando todos estén almorzando. "Si eso es lo que haré" pienso para mí mismo, mientras miro el reloj de la plaza en unos minutos será el mediodía y dará empiezo la tarde.

* * *

**Tarde**

**11:58 de la mañana del 15 de Agosto del 2015 (POV de Serena)**

Espero y sigo esperando, observo otra vez la pequeña habitación en donde estoy, las paredes están decoloradas por la lluvia dando un color amarillezco, además de los pequeños musgos que empiezan a nacer en estas paredes, ahora mi mirada se centra en la puerta de madera que me tiene encerrada, sería fácil romperla pero no puedo escaparme, es imposible, ahora con mi mano siento la rígida y dura cama en donde estoy sentada, anoche por lo menos pude dormir tranquila aunque algo incomoda por la dureza del colchón, me levanto y ahora me dirijo al espejo colgado cerca de la única entrada de este cuarto. Miro mi rostro en el espejo que está en frente, pareciera que sigo siendo la misma chica que empezó su viaje a causa de un muchacho, pero no… eso es una simple ilusión que se crea al frente mío, me arreglo mi cabello tratando así de pasar algo de tiempo, mientras lo hago se escucha el sonido del reloj de la plaza que marca el mediodía, ahora debo esperar unos minutos más, pronto llegara ella.

Oigo los pasos de alguien acercándose. "Seguro es ella" pienso, y trato de estar calmada para que no sospechen mi extraño comportamiento, se abre la puerta, con una mirada seria, Bonnie entra, acompañado de un gordo y repugnante hombre vestido de militar, ella rápidamente se acerca y me da una abrazo, trata de contener sus lagrimas que quieren salir de sus ojos, yo con una sonrisa le digo que todo estará bien, ella asiente, ahora miro al asqueroso hombre al frente mío, sigue parado allí, en sus manos sostiene dos platos, dejo de abrazar a mi querida amiga, me levanto y con una sonrisa forzada agradezco al repugnante hombre, este me mira esperando algo a cambio, lástima que no recibirá nada a menos que sea una tremenda patada en sus pelotas, sí, eso es lo único que le podía dar. Con un gruñido aquel hombre se retira, sin antes susurrar algo en mi oído "Pronto serás mía" trato de contener mis intenciones de darle una bofetada por lo que dijo, pero si lo hago empeoraría las cosas, solo tratare de ignorarle, sostengo los platos de comida después de mucho tiempo comeré algo que no sea solo arroz, pero para mi mala suerte solo comeré algo de estofado, un incipiente estofado con algunas verduras y un pequeño trozo de carne, no tengo más remedio que comerlo, tengo hambre, mis ojos ahora se centra en mi pequeña hermana como a veces le digo, aun en estos momentos ella tiene una gran sonrisa en toda su cara. Me siento a su lado y le empiezo a dar de comer.

Nosotras estamos atrapadas en este horrendo lugar, hace tan solo dos días que estos hombres nos ayudaron, nos dieron una cama y algo de comida, pareciera que todo era generosidad y amabilidad, todo era una simple ilusión. El día ayer tratamos de ayudar en algo, sin embargo ellos se opusieron, mientras Bonnie y yo paseábamos por toda esta ciudad, varios hombres nos miraban de una forma bastante lasciva, me sentía incomoda, las mujeres alrededor de nosotras murmuraban cosas acerca de nosotras, pude escuchar uno de esos murmullos."Ellas se ven bien para nuestro jefe", las palabras de aquellas mujeres me hacían estremecer todo mi cuerpo, ahora lo entendía, no fue pura casualidad que nos ayudaran y nos llevaran a este lugar para no recibir nada a cambio, había una razón, en ese momento agarre a mi hermana y quise escaparme de aquel lugar, pero me detuvieron no había forma de huir de aquél lugar si no era adentro de un ataúd.

Luego supe que reclutaban a todos los chicos de todas las edades, los jóvenes de esta ciudad eran llevados a los campos de entrenamiento para su servicio militar, para nosotras las mujeres era diferente, nosotras éramos llevadas a una especie de mansión, allí era en donde estaba en primer lugar, pero a causa de lo que sucedido ayer, ahora estoy encerrada en este sitio. Ya acabamos de comer, ahora le pregunto a Bonnie lo que ese hombre le hizo, espero lo peor, sin embargo mi hermana dice que no paso nada, me tranquilizo un poco, juro que si alguien toca a mi preciada hermana él no vivirá para contarlo, ahora estoy decidida hoy tendremos que huir de esta pocilga, prefiero estar vagando por todo Kalos a ser una esclava de estos idiotas, pero…tiene que suceder algo que distraiga a los guardias, necesito un milagro.

Un gran estruendo aturde mis oídos, parece que una bomba acaba de explotar, miro por la pequeña ventana de mi habitación, mucha gente huye asustada, la explosión al parecer viene del almacén común, veo también que los guardias que custodian este lugar se van. "Es mi oportunidad" me digo a mi misma, explico a mi hermana lo que vamos a hacer, ella me da todo su apoyo, con una simple patada derribo la puerta, el caos de afuera impide que se escuchara el sonido de la madera rota, empezamos a correr, bajamos las escaleras, como lo supuse la puerta principal está abierta, al fin pudimos escapar y nos confundimos con toda la muchedumbre que corre por todo el lugar. "Es un plan perfecto" pienso, pero olvido algo importante, mi Fennekin, él está en el almacén no puedo abandonarlo, varias preguntas inundan mi cabeza, jalando de mi falda mi pequeña hermana me da ánimos para ir por mi primer pokémon, ella me dice que un entrenador nunca dejaría abandonado a su Pokémon, estoy de acuerdo con ella, lo hare por la memoria del Dedende de mi hermana.

El almacén está a pocos pasos de nosotras, pronto llegaremos, pero al parecer hay una terrible batalla, varios Pokémon pertenecientes a los soldados de este lugar están muertos, puedo ver mucha sangre derramada por todo el suelo, me invade el miedo, dudo en seguir, sin embargo mi hermana otra vez me da ánimos, a veces ella me recuerda a un muchacho que también me ayudaba pero él nos abandono, ahora solo dependo de mi misma, le digo a mi hermana que se quede esperando en los pequeños arbustos detrás de nosotras, ella me hace caso, ahora debo encontrar a mi Pokémon, entro sin dudar y pasando de lado los cadáveres de un Ampharos y un Machop.

Llego a mi destino sin ningún contratiempo ahora tengo que ir por mi Pokémon, adentro en el almacén oigo varios gritos, trato de ignorar aquella bulla, pero entre uno de esos gritos puedo escuchar el aullido de mi Fennekin. "No puede ser" empiezo a pensar en lo peor, me acerco adonde mi compañero esta, salgo de entre las cortinas de humo que hay en el lugar, resistiendo las ganas de llorar, pienso una vez más que mi Pokémon está muerto, pero no era así.

Al frente mío se encuentra un Greninja, protegía a mi Pokémon de los ataques despiadados de aquellos hombres que al no tener más criaturas en su poder, disparaban sin piedad al Pokémon de agua, empiezo a llamar a mi Fennekin, por suerte él me oye y se acerca a donde estoy, pero al hacerlo varios hombres se dan cuenta de mi ubicación, ahora tengo que correr por mi vida, en este momento intentaran matarme sin piedad, veo que un hombre me apunta con su rifle todo acabo, espero mi muerte, cierro mis ojos y luego...escucho el disparo de aquella arma. "Si tan solo hubiera visto una vez más a Ash"

Nunca llegue a morir, la bala no atravesó mi cuerpo, estoy viva, abro mis ojos, un gran Pokémon en forma de rana se interpuso en el trayecto de la bala, ahora tengo huir, agradezco mentalmente de por vida a esa criatura, entre el caos puedo observar una la silueta de un chico, no puedo verlo claramente, seguro que él es el que me salvo. "Gracias" digo antes de salir de aquél lugar que ardía en llamas, salgo de aquél lugar con mi criatura de fuego, ahora es hora de irse, busco a Bonnie entre los arbustos, ella inmediatamente sale y se alegra de que este bien y haya recuperado a mi Fennekin.

—De ahora en adelante estaremos a salvo —es lo que pienso, pero no me fijo que un grupo de hombres nos está siguiendo.

* * *

**Noche**

**7:35 de la noche del 15 de agosto del 2015 (POV de Ash)**

Apenas puedo mantenerme en pie, pero aun así sigo corriendo no tengo que detenerme por nada del mundo, la adrenalina corre por todas las partes de mi cuerpo, hace tan solo minutos atrás logre escapar de aquella ciudad, aunque armando un gran alboroto, no importa, ahora estoy libre, tengo mis cosas y a mi único Pokémon que sigue con vida, mientras corro oigo los aullidos de varios Houndoom que me persiguen, siento pena por aquellos Pokémon, pero no tengo otra opción, tengo que matarlos, me detengo por completo, solo necesitaba tiempo para que mi Greninja se recuperara, ahora acabare de una vez todo esto.

La sangre desparramada por todo el lugar, mi criatura de agua sigue allí parado tratando de limpiarse los rastros de sangre que tenía en todo su cuerpo, al frente suyo se encuentran los cadáveres de 3 Houndoom, totalmente descuartizados. No tenía otra opción o era ellos o yo, a veces me lamento del la fortuna de aquellos Pokémon solo seguían ordenes de sus entrenadores. "Es injusto" vocifero, aquellos hombres, ellos deberían de haber muerto no estas criaturas, vuelvo a mi Greninja a la Pokébola, será mejor que me vaya ahora estoy libre, es muy peligroso quedarme por mucho tiempo en este lugar, no solo por los hombres que tratan de matarme también están esos monstruos que son más activos por la noche, es hora de irse, empiezo a reanudar mi caminata, pero enseguida escucho un grito, está cerca de mí, trato de ignorarlo pero algo me dice que vaya, con cuidado, me acerco, paso por varios árboles, con lentitud voy a donde proviene aquél grito, al parecer hay un grupo de hombres están reunidos cerca de un árbol, no sé lo que están haciendo, trato de acercarme más para divisar mejor, paso a paso, ahora puedo mirar algo, al parecer atraparon a alguien. "Mala suerte para él" pienso, mientras empiezo a alejarme, pero puedo escuchar una voz que grita con suplica "Deja en paz a mi hermana" decía al parecer una pequeña niña, ahora mi atención se vuelve a dirigir a ese grupo de hombres.

— ¡No puedo ser! —grito, atrayendo la atención de esos hombres, ahora trato de esconderme lo mejor que puedo, aun no salgo de mi impresión la pequeña hermana de Clemont aun está con vida, empiezo a llorar, eso también significa que ella tal vez este con vida, ahora toda mi atención se centra en la persona que está atada en el tronco del árbol. No puedo describir los sentimientos que me dominan, por un lado estoy alegre pero por otro lado también siento ira, Serena estaba con vida, me siento feliz que ella este con vida, sin embargo al parecer ella está atrapada por ese grupo de sabandijas,, El hombre más alto de aquél grupo acariciaba el busto de mi amiga, "Mi ira empezaba a dominarme por completo" otro hombre trataba de abrir sus piernas. "Juro que matare a cada uno de ellos."

Trato de liberar a mi Greninja, pero no podía, ya era hora que enfrentara mis propios problemas, no podía seguir huyendo a cada rato, saco el cuchillo que tenía en mi mochila, lo miro con detenimiento, hoy me libraría de un gran error que cometí tiempo atrás. Empiezo caminar sin ningún cuidado provocando que algunas ramas se rompan y atrayendo la atención de esos hombres muertos, me escondo. Observo que uno se acerca, espero mi oportunidad, justo cuando estaba a mi lado, sin tiempo de que el reaccionara, corto su cuello, veo que se ahoga en su propia sangre, no- me-importa, dando una pequeña sonrisa al muerto le doy una patada en su rostro. Ahora empiezo a gritar con todas mis fuerzas, me acerco a donde aquellos hombres están, al parecer uno de ellos se estaba subiendo su pantalón." A ese lo matare con lentitud "pienso, ahora me muestro totalmente, aquellos tipos me miran con horror, tal vez sea la sangre que tengo en toda mi cara, uno de ellos intenta liberar uno de sus Pokémon pero rápidamente yo le impido, corto uno de sus dedos, el empieza a gritar, para terminar su sufrimiento doy el último golpe, Mi mirada ahora se dirige al único que está parado temblando como un niño, sin saber no me fijo que Bonnie y Serena me miran con un gran miedo, estoy a punto de terminar con la vida de aquél hombre pero ella me detiene, Serena me abraza con todas sus fuerzas, mi ira se calma, me siento tranquilo, tanto tiempo sin sentir aquél cálido abrazo, dejo caer el cuchillo no había razón para usarlo más, veo que aquel hombre empieza a correr, trato de seguirlo, pero ella me abraza aun con más fuerza.

Siento que el tiempo no cambio absolutamente en nada, pero estoy equivocado, todo cambio, ahora debo irme, no importa, debo irme lo más lejos que pueda, trato de liberarme pero ella me lo impide, siento que sus lágrimas empiezan a mojar mi pecho, Bonnie también se une al abrazo, "Acaso pueden perdonarme" les pregunto, no recibo una respuesta, observo la luna, la noche empezaba, mi nuevo sueño empezaba, protegería a ambas con mi vida, ese será mi sueño de ahora en adelante.

—Lo juro por Clemont y Pikachu que descansen en paz

Porque en este maldito mundo lo único que me importaban eran ellas.

* * *

**Avances del próximo capitulo**

**Pasado**

**Mi pasado, antes no lo podía comprender.**

**Alba**

**3 de Junio del 2013**

**Ese día jamás lo olvidaría, ese día la conocía a ella, mi único amor, aunque en esos tiempos no lo sabía.**

**Tarde**

**4 de Septiembre del 2014**

**Ahora todos se burlaran de mi "Ash Ketchum tiene una novia" puedo imaginarme lo que dirán mis amigos.**

**Noche**

**1 de Agosto del 2015**

**Un día en el que cambio mi vida completamente, ya no hay vuelta atrás. Hoy vi a mis amigos morir y ahora solo me queda huir como todo un cobarde.**


	2. Pasado

Advertencia: Este capítulo tiene Gore, además de la muerte de algunos personajes de la serie Pokémon, leer bajo su propio riesgo.

Personajes pueden ser muy OoC

Clasificación: M

Capítulo: 2/3

Disclaimer: Pokémon no me pertenece.

* * *

**Noche**

**1:23 de la madrugada del 15 de Agosto del 2015 (POV de Ash)**

En muchas ocasiones pensé si en toda mi corta existencia en este mundo fue feliz, antes podía decir que sí, pero ahora digo todo lo contrario. Solo era un engaño, una simple ilusión que yo mismo creaba.

— ¡Mentira, todo fue una mentira!

Me detengo, miro a la persona que me sigue unos pasos más atrás que mí, Serena. Hace unas horas empezamos a caminar sin ningún rumbo fijo, solo nos estamos alejando lo más que podemos de la ciudad en donde antes estábamos. Mis pronósticos se cumplieron al pie de la letra. "No hay ciudad libre de esta masacre" hace unas horas que sale una gran cantidad de humo de aquella ciudad, puedo imaginármelo lo que está sucediendo, pero es mejor dejarlo en el olvido. Sin querer asuste más a Serena, ahora la miro, ella trata de evitar el contacto directo con mis ojos, la entiendo. Después del abrazo que tuvimos ella me dio una gran bofetada en todo mi rostro, hasta ahora siento el dolor, luego ella no me dirigió la palabra y se iba con Bonnie lejos de mí, no tuve otra opción que seguirla, claro que podía notar el enojo de mi… debería decirle novia pero…no sé, han pasado tantas cosas que no sé cómo llamarle, lo dejare así.

Caminamos casi por 5 horas creo…no tengo un reloj, en el trayecto Bonnie se cansó y yo la tuve que cargar en mi espalda, es así que nos encontramos en esta situación, ella sin hablarme y al parecer sufriendo por mi cercanía, lo entiendo, soy una basura, pero esta basura los protegerá a ambas, no importa si doy mi vida, lo hare con gusto. Mientras pienso, sigo caminado, la tensión desapareció, oigo los pasos mi "novia" detrás de mí, por lo menos ella me está siguiendo, eso me pone algo feliz, sin embargo necesito encontrar un lugar para pasar la noche, sería una suerte si encontrara una cueva, ruego a Arceus para que sucede eso. Por un instante miro a la pequeña niña que duerme profundamente en mi espalda, al parecer esta con una gran sonrisa en su rostro. Me pregunto lo que estará soñando, tal vez sueñe nuestras aventuras en el pasado o simplemente recuerde ese día que comenzó todo este horrible caos. No creo que sea la segunda opción ya que no tendría esa linda sonrisa, debe ser la primera.

Tal vez yo debería también recordar mis grandes momentos, pero que digo… solo tengo varios fracasos y derrotas, pero hubo un día en el que todo eso cambio lo recuerdo perfectamente jamás lo olvidare, ese día fue cuando la conocí a ella.

* * *

**Pasado**

**Alba**

**7:45 de la mañana del 3 de Junio del 2013 (POV de Ash)**

Recordar significa: Traer a la memoria o retener una cosa, idea o imagen en la mente. Ja…eso lo leí de una revista que me encontré en la pequeña sala del Centro Pokémon en donde pasamos la noche, en ese entonces no entendía absolutamente nada, después de leer aquella nota, mi vista se centraba en el reloj en forma de Pikachu colgado en la pared, son las 7:45 de la mañana. Me levante muy temprano ese día, debió ser por la ansiedad que tenía, si mi memoria no me falla, hoy conseguiré mi 3ra medalla, no puedo esperar más, estoy con ansias de ganar esa medalla, hace tan solo 2 meses que comencé mi viaje por todo Kalos y ya tengo 2 medallas en mi haber, además que tengo amigos que me acompañan en esta emociónate aventura ellos son: Clemont y Bonnie. Los dos son muy amables conmigo, además que son unos extraños hermanos, eso me hace recuerdo a May y Max. "Me pregunto ¿que estarán habiendo ahora ellos dos?" ah… bueno será mejor que haga un pequeño entrenamiento liviano, mejor que salgo al patio.

Siento una gran brisa que recorre todo mi ser, me hago una apuesta a mí mismo, me propongo a correr sin parar hasta llegar al pequeño bosque que está afueras de este pueblo. Debo de estar loco ya que mucho gente me mira con curiosidad, mi larga corrida sigue y calculo que en 12 minutos llegue al inicio de aquel bosque, pero lo que no preveía era chocarme con un pokémon en el camino, me caí aparatosamente, por suerte no hice daño a esa peculiar criatura en forma de un zorro, ese pokémon empieza a ladrar, no entiendo lo que pasa y como soy todo un curioso con los pokémon que no conozco lo primero que hago es sacar mi Pokédex, pero inmediatamente aquel pokémon empieza a ladrar con más fuerza, llamando así mi atención.

¿Pasa algo? —le pregunte.

Ese extraño pokémon huye rápidamente de mí, tal vez quiera que lo persiga, me da igual, lo persigo, nos estamos adentrando más al bosque, conforme vamos avanzado el camino se vuelve más empinado y difícil de atravesarlo, pero después de unos 15 minutos, nos detenemos, ese pokémon en forma de zorro me empieza a ladrar de nuevo, veo que a lado de él, esta una muchacha, apoyada en el tronco de un árbol, parece estar dormida o eso es lo que pensaba, ya que al verla con más detenimiento noto la profunda herida en su brazo derecho, está sangrando mucho, sin pensarlo un minuto más le empiezo a cargar en mi espalda, pero siento que alguien está detrás de mí y no me equivoco, detrás de mí hay un grupo de Pangoro, parecen bastantes enojados, pero no entiendo su extraño comportamiento, no estamos en su territorio, pero a ellos no les importa, tratan de atacarme, pero los esquivo, tengo que escaparme, no traje a mis pokémon conmigo, estoy en serios problemas, pero me sorprende la actitud de la pequeña criatura a lado mío, tiene las intenciones de pelear, admiro su determinación, él empieza a lanzar pequeñas ráfagas de fuego, debe ser Ascuas, aunque el ataque fue débil pudo distraer por un momento a esos Pangoro, ahora debo escapar, corro con todas mis fuerzas para salir de este lugar, puedo escuchar atrás mío el rugido de furia de los Pangoro, hasta ahora no entiendo su razón de atacarme, tardo unos minutos en salir en bosque, lo pude lograr, sin embargo el pequeño pokémon no está conmigo, me empiezo a preocupar, todavía no sale del bosque, me impaciento, siempre me importo más los pokémon que a mí mismo y esta no será la excepción, bajo a la chica de mis hombros y la recuesto en pasto verdoso, ahora ajusto mi gorra y regreso al bosque.

La verdad hasta ese momento nunca medí mis actos, nunca lo pensaba, siempre creí que en este mundo lo único que importaba eran los pokémon, pero estaba totalmente en lo erróneo, cuando me adentre en el bosque por segunda vez ya no pude ver la presencia de los Pangoro, me alivie un poco, busque por todo el lugar a esa pequeña criatura, mas no le encontró, pasaron minutos y no lo pude encontrar, me empiezo a impacientar, atravieso por varios árboles y no lo encuentro, pero escucho unos pequeños rugidos, me acerco, empiezo a rogar para que sea el pokémon que yo busco, mis plegarias son escuchadas, pero no de la forma que yo quería, lo primero que veo es el mismo grupo de Pangoro que me estaban persiguiendo, ellos están sentados en forma de un circulo, parece que comen. Pero no logro ver más, empiezo a ver un hilo de sangre que empieza a brotar, se dirige hacia mí, una parte de mi cuerpo pide que me vaya, pero mi curiosidad es más fuerte, me acerco con cautela y lo miro, veo todo, el cuerpo destrozado por la mitad, aquellos Pangoro lo empiezan a devorar, miro todo los órganos vitales son sacados uno por uno, no resisto más… mi mente se destroza y grito, empiezo a vomitar, jamás creí ver una escena así, la pequeña criatura que me acompañaba ahora está muerta y no solo eso, está siendo devorada en frente de mis ojos.

Es increíble la sensación que siento, no muevo un solo musculo, mi cuerpo no me responde, aun cuando veo que aquellos Pangoro se acercan, no me muevo, veo que en sus dientes hay aun rastros de carne, y aun así no me muevo, se acercan cada vez más, quizás lo único que podía hacer era cerrar mis ojos y esperar mi muerte, pero ni siquiera hago eso, ahora mirare como me desgarran todo mi cuerpo, tengo…miedo.

Todo paso en cuestión de segundos, una garra lentamente se acerca, lo veo detenidamente, se aproxima, pero se detuvo por una razón, el Pangoro que me quiso atacar cae en frente de mis ojos, oigo una gran cantidad de disparos, lentamente caen los Pangoro en el dura tierra, aun así no me repongo, sigo quieto, aun cuando miro que unos hombres empiezan a hablarme no respondo, aun cuando la chica a la que salve me pregunta si estoy bien, no la respondo, ahora sí, ahora puedo cerrar mis ojos.

Pasaron varios días después de aquel incidente, aún estoy postrado en una cama, no me quiero levantar, cada día finjo que duermo, pero en verdad es que no quiero ver la cara de esa chica. Cada día ella se sienta a lado mío, esperando a que me despierte, pero yo no quiero, ella en estos días me habla de lo ocurrido, no sé por qué lo hace, tal vez desde hace tiempo sabe que solo finjo dormir, o quizás solo me habla para evitar la soledad que se siente en esta fría habitación.

Con lo que me dijo ella, unos soldados me salvaron, fue ella la que me salvo y les guio a donde yo estaba, me sorprende que aunque yo la haya dejado tirada en el suelo, ella aun quiso salvarme, Fennekin, al fin puedo saber el nombre de ese pokémon, pero no de la forma que yo quería… me lo conto ella, me conto todo, ella buscaba a un chico, tardo varios meses en encontrarlo, cuando estuvo llegando a este pueblo fue atacada por esos Pangoro, en su intento de escapar se cayó por un barranco y se desmayó, tal vez la herida en su brazo fue hecho por esos Pangoro, antes de que ella se vaya a su habitación siempre miro la pequeña venda en su brazo derecho, aún falta mucho para que se recupere.

Pasan unos días más y mi condición no empieza a mejorar, aún sigo en esta cama, ahora no solo ella se queda, también se quedan mis amigos: Clemont y Bonnie, puedo escuchar cada palabra que dicen, están preocupados por mí, sin embargo no pienso moverme de este sitio, no puedo ver a esa chica directamente a la cara, yo fui el culpable de todo, fue irresponsable salir sin un pokémon, fue estúpido dejarle tirada en el suelo, fue…fue…mi error dejar toda la responsabilidad a ese Fennekin, mis lágrimas empiezan a salir, trato de taparme más con la manta, pero fue otro error que cometí, mis amigos se dieron cuenta de que ya desperté, a excepción de ella, siempre supo que estaba fingiendo, siento que se acerca, me tapo más con la frazada, espero que ella me quite la sabana y me dé una bofetada, si, espero esa reacción, pero no lo recibo, a cambio siento una delicada mano que toca mi cabeza con ternura.

—Sabes…yo no te culpo de nada. Por favor no te culpes todo a ti.

_Escucho aquellas palabras, se me parte el corazón. "¿Por qué ella se está preocupando tanto por mí?" me pregunto. Pero aun así no pienso salirme de este encierro. Varios minutos pasan y solo siento que ella sigue acariciando mi cabeza, pero también siento la pequeña gota cristalina que cae en mi cabello, ella está llorando. ¿Qué puedo hacer?_

—Me haría muy feliz que te levantaras para así decirte mi nombre.

_Lo escucho, pero dudo que yo le dijera mi nombre…no lo puedo hacer._

—Ash…hay que te quería decir.

_Ella sabe mi nombre, pero, "¿cómo lo sabe?"_

—Te acuerdas que dije ¿que buscaba a un chico?

_Si lo recuerdo muy bien, pero que tiene que ver conmigo, lo quiero responder, pero no puedo, al fin a cabo ese chico debe ser muy apreciado por ti, ¿Por qué te preocupas por mí? No merezco que te preocupes por mí, pero como si ella escuchara mis pensamientos me responde._

—Eres tu Ash.

* * *

**Noche**

**3:23 de la madrugada del 15 de Agosto del 2015 (POV de Serena)**

Por suerte que pudimos encontrar una cueva, veo que Ash se está esforzando mucho por cuidarnos, pero aun así no sé cómo me comportare con él de ahora en adelante, estoy muy pensativa, desde que lo vi actuar de esa manera no creí que fuera el mismo Ash que conocí hace años, mato a esos hombres sin ninguna compasión, si yo no lo hubiera detenido, no sé lo que hubiera pasado, veo que me mira, desvío mi mirada, no lo quiero ver ahora, él se acerca en silencio y me entrega a mi pequeña hermanita saco de mi mochila una frazada y le cubro a Bonnie, miro su sonrisa en su rostro. Estará feliz ¿por qué Ash ha vuelto? No lo sé, porque yo en cierta parte estoy feliz de que este vivo, pero siento miedo de él.

Me recuesto en la tierra, mientras saco de mi mochila una pequeñ ébola rosada, es el de mi Fennekin, si, aún recuerdo cuando me lo regalo él, se me escapa una pequeña sonrisa, Ash me mira, al parecer está preparando una fogata, con algo de enojo me volteo, Ash se entristece un poco, siento que debería hablar con él, pero…hay que darle tiempo al tiempo.

Aún sigo con mi sonrisa mientras recuerdo el primer regalo que me dio Ash.

* * *

**Pasado**

**Tarde  
4 de Septiembre del 2014 (POV de Serena)**

Llevo un año viajando con Ash y sus amigos, me siento muy feliz de estar a su lado, por fin mis esfuerzos darán frutos, Ash ya lleva 7 medallas, me alegro por él, se esfuerza todos los días, pero últimamente se ha comportado bastante extraño, cada vez que nos detenemos se aleja de nosotros y no regresa hasta ya altas horas de la noche, me preocupa un poco su extraño comportamiento.

Él es muy especial conmigo al extremo que hasta a veces me ayuda a cocinar, pero sé, que lo hace porque se siente que está en deuda conmigo, desde que le dije hace un año que le buscaba, él cambio su forma de pensar, Clemont me decía que antes a Ash solo le importaban nada más los pokémon, pero desde aquella tragedia, Ash me prestaba más atención a mí que a su propio Pikachu, en cierta forma estoy feliz, pero solo lo hace por compromiso eso me entristece un poco.

Vamos varias horas caminamos, y como siempre debemos acampar, aunque llevamos una año viajando, aun no me acostumbro a dormir en la intemperie, como siempre Ash se aleja, no nos dice a donde va, esta vez lo perseguiré, aunque me dé un poco de miedo entrar a un bosque sola, pero eso no me importa, sigo los pasos de Ash, él aún no se da cuenta que le persigo, veo que busca algo, me pregunto lo que buscara, de repente empieza a correr, ¡rayos! Me distraje, no sé por dónde se fue, lo busco, pero no lo encuentro. Hasta que escucho el sonido de unos pokémon, me dirijo a donde se escuchan eso sonidos, paso varios arbustos, y me sorprendo lo que observo.

Ash esta peleando con un indefenso Fennekin, no lo puedo soportar, nunca creí que Ash lastimara de tal manera a un pokémon.

—Ash ¿qué haces? —le pregunto, poniéndome en medio de la batalla.

Miro que él se sorprende que yo estuviera allí, no me responde, parece que piensa un poco.

—No es nada

No lo puedo creer lo que me dice.

— ¿Porque atacas a este Fennekin? ¿No ves que ya le has lastimado bastante?

Veo que no me quiere responder, solo se acerca más a mí, y ordena a su Pikachu que siga atacando a ese Fennekin.

— ¡Detente! —Le grito, mientras le doy una bofetada. Pero él sigue avanzando, no se detiene, lo agarro por sus brazos, sin embargo es inútil sigue empeñado en hacer algo con ese pokémon, no lo resisto más, lo empiezo a golpear, no aguanto cuando alguien se aprovecha de alguien, veo que sale sangre de su cara, pero aun así no se detiene, "¿Porque esta tan empeñado en ese Fennekin?"

Ash después de ver a ese maltrecho pokémon lanza su pokébola y lo atrapa, no lo entiendo si esa era su intención, "¿porque lo tuvo que atacarlo de esa manera?". Miro su rostro está sangrando, me arrepiento de lo que hice, pero a Ash no le importa, se acerca con su característica sonrisa, y me da la pokébola rosada en la que atrapo a ese Fennekin, "no lo puedo creer ¿Qué fue lo que hice?".

A veces nosotros los humanos no podemos comprender el comportamiento que hacen otros, podemos malinterpretarlo y eso fue lo que hice, lloro desconsoladamente, él me abraza, aun sostengo la pokébola en mis manos, lo comprendo, era por esto que Ash se comportaba de esa manera, aún seguía con la culpa de la muerte de mi Fennekin, es muy raro encontrar uno salvaje, pero Ash lo pudo encontrar, y como me lo explico era uno muy fuerte a tal extremo que se escapaba cada vez que Ash lo intentaba conseguir, ahora entiendo porque lo ataco de esa manera, soy una tonta.

Siento que el aún me abraza puedo escuchar que me pide disculpas, pero yo soy la que tengo que disculparse, le miro directamente a los ojos, no siente ningún tipo de rencor hacia mí.

— ¡Por favor perdóname! —le empiezo a suplicar.

—No, yo soy el que debe pedirte perdón—me dice.

No sé, pero ese momento me hace eterno, era perfecto, el sol se estaba poniendo, sin quererlo era como siempre lo había imaginado estar con el chico al que más amo, cuando el ocaso empieza, solo había una pregunta que quería preguntarle, siempre quise preguntárselo y ahora es mi oportunidad.

—Ash…yo…yo

No puedo terminarlo, de repente todo mi sueño más deseado es hecho realidad, Ash me quiere.

* * *

**5:29 de la mañana del 15 de Agosto del 2015 (POV de Ash)**

Aún sigo despierto no debo bajar la guardia ni por un minuto, debo proteger a ambas cueste lo que cueste, empiezo a levantar los trozos de leña de la cueva, el sol está por salir, mientras salgo, miro el resplandor de un nuevo día, no sé lo que me hubiera sucedido si no me hubiera encontrado con Serena, tal vez ahora este clavándome un cuchillo otra vez, o tal vez no, nunca se sabe, Suspiro levemente, aun no tengo un plan, necesito pensarlo con cautela, ahora que lo pienso me he vuelto mucho más precavido, aunque antes no lo era.

* * *

**Pasado**

**Noche  
1 de Agosto del 2015 (POV de Ash)**

Llevamos varios días caminado, por primera vez estoy muy ansioso de llegar a la ciudad, aunque ahora que lo pienso, Serena se nota algo pensativa.

— ¿Ocurre algo? —le pregunto, tarda unos minutos en responderme. Ella me explica los recientes hechos de los últimos días. Ahora lo entiendo, en estos últimos días han pasado cosas bastante extrañas, primero sucedió el suicidio del Prof. Sycamore, no se sabe los detalles, pero al parecer no fue un suicidio alguien lo mato, el profesor. Sycamore es muy conocido gracias a sus constantes investigaciones sobre la Mega evolución, pero últimamente según los asistentes que trabajaron con él, dijeron que se estaba obsesionado últimamente con su trabajo a tal punto de estar todo el día en su laboratorio, también indican que el Garchomp que tenían en el laboratorio desapareció, nadie sabe su morada. Ahora también está la restricción de no acercarse a los bosques, últimamente han salido en el periódico varios desaparecidos, no lo sé, pero creo que esto está conectado con lo que me sucedió hace algunos años con ese extraño grupo de Pangoro, en realidad nadie me explico lo que sucedió entonces, aunque yo tampoco lo quería saber.

Estamos cerca de la ciudad, pronto llegaremos, al fin podre volver de nuevo a mis amigos, pero algo raro pasa en la ciudad, de pronto todos empiezan acercase hacia nosotros o eso era lo que creía, en realidad están huyendo, rápidamente tomo a Serena de la mano, y la protejo de la muchedumbre, lo mismo hace Clemont con su hermana, pero entre tanta multitud no puedo mirarlos claramente, de pronto cerca de nosotros, toda la gente se detiene, es increíble como ahora toda esas personas se detienen, aun no puedo ver nada, todo paso tan rápidamente que ahora la gente se dispersa por todos los lugares, aún sigo con Serena, pero cuando miro que ya nadie está solo puedo escuchar un grito.

—¡No…hermano! —grita Bonnie desconsoladamente.

No lo puedo creer Clemont fue asesinado, no lo puedo creer, una gran garra está atravesando todo su pecho, puedo ver como poco a poco sus ojos pierden aquel brillo que lo mantenían con vida, puedo ver su sufrimiento, como hace unos años me quedo inmóvil, pero reacciono rápidamente, no pienso quedarme con las manos cruzadas, Serena tiene miedo, puedo ver su temor, pero yo estoy aquí, de pronto observo que aquella garra rápidamente sale del cuerpo de mi amigo, antes pensé que podía ser un héroe, pero solo creía en fantasías, esto es la realidad, veo como aquel monstruo se deja ver por completo, un cuerpo semejante a la de un humano, pero con rasgos de un pokémon, puedo ver sus grandes cuernos anaranjados, tiene alas en su espalda, pero una de ella está rota, su cuerpo es igual de color naranja, tiene una gran garra en su brazo, la verdad es que se parece a un Charizard, pero no lo sé.

Aquella cosa ruge, Bonnie está al frente de esa monstruosidad y no se mueve al igual que yo, pronto aquella cosa alza su garra dispuesto a atacar a la niña, yo sigo sin poder moverme, parece que todo esto acabo, pero justo cuando estaba por culminar su ataque el pequeño Dedennde de Bonnie se interpone, lo partió por la mitad, mucha sangre salpica en mi rostro, miro el líquido rojo que esta mi rostro, ahora puedo reaccionar un poco, mando a Pikachu a la batalla, pero la verdad no sé lo que puedo hacer, Serena también logra reaccionar mientras distraigo a esa cosa, ella recoge a la pequeña. Ahora debo de detener a esa cosa, puedo ver los ojos rojos me miran directamente a mí, me hipnotizan, aquella cosa empieza a atacar, fácilmente pude ordenar a Pikachu que lo esquivara, no lo hice, puedo ver el sufrimiento de mi primer pokémon, aún sigue con vida, una de sus patas está completamente rota, ya no puede moverse más, escucho los gritos de Serena que me dice que vaya a salvarlo, no lo hago, al igual que hace 2 años, solo puedo mirar la muerte de un pokémon sin hacer nada.

En ningún momento mis ojos se desviaron de Pikachu, murió totalmente aplastado, ahora esa cosa se acerca a mí, no me muevo, puedo ver que Serena trata de enviar a uno de sus pokémon, lo hace, manda a su Sylveon. Esa cosa se distrae, ahora ya no hay vuelta atrás, corro, huyo, me alejo de allí, no miro para atrás, solo pienso que Serena y Bonnie están muertas ahora, yo…yo…yo no pude…hacer… na-da.

* * *

**7:34 de la mañana del 15 de Agosto del 2015 (POV de Ash)**

Extrañamente después de recordar todo eso, me siento que pude por lo menos hacer algo, lo pude hacer, antes no lo podía, pero ahora si lo puedo hacer, entro de nuevo a la cueva, miro de nuevo a Serena y Bonnie duermen tranquilamente, me alegra, porque yo…yo nunca las abandonare… otra… vez.

Porque lo único que me importaban eran ellas.

* * *

**Avances del capítulo final**

El futuro es totalmente incierto

**16 de Agosto del 2015**

¿Acaso puedo ser perdonado? Espero que me puedas perdonar algún día.

**21 de Septiembre del 2015**

La vida ahora es tranquila, pero hubo un momento en que todo cambio, un día en que me convertir en el asesino de ahora.

**1 de Diciembre del 2015**

Solo hay una forma de salir de esta pesadilla, ahora puedo morir en paz…

.


	3. Futuro

Advertencia este capítulo contiene Gore, además de la muerte de algunos personajes de la serie Pokémon, leer bajo su propio riesgo.

Personajes pueden ser muy OoC

Clasificación: M

Capitulo: 3/3 Final

Disclaimer: Pokémon no me pertenece

* * *

**Futuro**

**Alba**

**8:23 de la mañana del 16 de Agosto del 2015 (POV de Ash)**

Desde hace un momento siento la calidez del sol rozando todo mi cuerpo, el suave silbido del viento recorriendo todo el lugar es lo único que mis oídos pueden escuchar, con entretenimiento hago bailar la pequeña esfera blanca y roja que sostengo en la punta de mi dedo. Es curioso el ambiente tranquilo en el que estoy, pero toda esa falsa paz es una simple ilusión. Rodeado de una gran variedad de plantas y árboles me encuentro en otro extenso bosque, recuerdo que la última vez que estuve en un lugar como esté, casi pierdo la razón, sencillamente me sentía solo, la soledad; me atrapaba, me intimidaba, a tal punto que casi me mato yo mismo con mis propias manos, sin embargo esa es cosa del pasado, es increíble lo tanto que puede cambiar tu forma de ver el mundo, el ser humano responde claramente de acuerdo al entorno en el que se encuentra, yo mismo viví esa anomalía en carne propia. Hace algunos años estaba dispuesto a convertirme en un Maestro Pokémon, hace algunas semanas estaba dispuesto a vivir a toda costa, pero ahora, en tan solo dos días estoy dispuesto a dar mi vida por las dos únicas personas que más me importan en este mundo.

Siento la pesadez de mis ojos, al igual que las últimas dos noches no dormí en lo absoluto, pero vale la pena con tal de apreciar dormir tranquilamente a Serena y Bonnie. Encontrar esa pequeña cueva fue todo un golpe de suerte, y no solo eso; la gran variedad de árboles frutales, además de un pequeño rio a unos pasos de aquí, hace parecer perfecto el lugar, sin embargo esto sigue siendo la cruda realidad, sigo pensando que no hay un solo lugar en todo Kalos que esté protegido de esos asquerosos monstruos.

Tímidamente alzo la vista al cielo, un cielo totalmente azul y despejado son lo que mis cansados ojos pueden ver, suspiro, llevo tanto tiempo pensando lo que hare de ahora en adelante, no podemos estar en este lugar toda la vida, es imposible, tan solo pensar en eso me hace doler la cabeza. Miro otra vez el interior de la cueva, ellas aún siguen dormidas, quizás lo único que pueda hacer por ellas es darles un poco de calma. Pensando en todo eso, hago caer la pokébola con la que antes estaba jugando. Me asusto un poco; trago un poco de saliva, sigo siendo un estúpido. La pokébola empieza a tambalearse, temo lo peor, estoy a punto de liberar a mi Greninja, pero no pasó nada, la esfera se queda quieta, falsa alarma, sigo con mi racha de buena suerte. En aquella particular esfera, se encuentra una muy particular criatura, no sé si llamarlo un pokémon, la verdad eso me importa un bledo ahora. Ahora con esa esfera entre mis manos me empieza a dominar la curiosidad, "¡maldita sea!" no aguanto las ganas, ayer buscando algo de comer, me encontré con una de esas putas cosas, al parecer estaba dormido. Al verlo lo primero que quise hacer fue matarlo, pero al igual que muchas personas o más bien el hombre, siempre estamos tratando de indagar más lo desconocido, tal vez la curiosidad sea uno de nuestros más grandes defectos que tiene la humanidad, pero volviendo con la puta cosa, ¡al fin puedo observar uno cara a cara! No tengo miedo, siento algo de escozor en mis manos. ¿Acaso puedo tocarlo? Como un niño de 4 años me pongo a jugar. A simple vista, aquella cosa se parece a un Ampharos, bueno, solo a simple vista, mirando con más detenimiento solo es un simple parecido, el color del cuerpo es amarillo con algunas franjas negras, sorprendentemente no tiene cola. ¡Bah! eso no me sorprende, vi otras cosas más feas en mi vida, una repúgnate lengua sale de su hocico, mirándolo fijamente hay sangre y pedazos de carne en su boca. Haciendo lo más sensato, debería matarlo ahora que esta indefenso, pero… ¡maldita sea! Mi curiosidad me empieza a dominar, siempre me pregunte si era posible atrapar esa cosa en un pokébola. ¿Qué pasaría? Según a una ley muy básica que aprendí en mis días de entrenador, cuando un pokémon es atrapado, esté obedece las órdenes de su entrenador sin ninguna objeción, aunque claro, hay algunas excepciones.

Lo pienso con detenimiento, lo más razonable sería matarlo, pero aún más razonable sería atraparlo, en estos momento solo tengo a un pokémon, diría que todas mis esperanzas de sobrevivir en este mundo recaen en mi Greninja, sin embargo si algo le sucediera a mi primer pokémon de Kalos todo se iría a la mierda. Aún tengo 3 pokébolas vacías, no tengo otra alternativa, tengo que arriesgarme. Sin perder un solo instante arrojo mi preciada esfera, debo atraparlo, tal vez solo así mis intenciones de proteger a Serena y Bonnie se puedan cumplir.

Ahora que lo pienso muy bien, sí que soy un ¡gran estúpido! Lo atrape, pero lo anormal fue la facilidad en la que lo capture, no me fije si esa cosa estaba con vida o estaba muerta. ¡Que estúpido que soy! ¡Aunque claro! si la pokébola se movió cuando lo hice caer, debe estar con vida ¿no?

Miro otra vez el cielo azul, escucho algunos ruidos provenientes de la cueva, ellas ya se despertaron, de cierta manera estoy alegre, sin embargo también estoy triste. Desde que encontré a Serena no nos hemos hablado, ni siquiera mirado. Comprendo perfectamente lo que ella siente, pero…su silencio me mata, trato de hablarle, pero ella me ignora, me aleja. A veces siento que ella me odia con todo su ser, no lo sé, ¡Carajo! En la vida hay varios obstáculos que debes enfrentar tu solo. ¡Admito que yo la abandone! ¡No la pude proteger en el momento cuando ella más necesitaba mi ayuda! Si…si tan solo pudiera volver al pasado y cambiar todo, tal vez esto no hubiera ocurrido, pero eso no pasara jamás.

— ¿Ash me acompañas a recolectar algunas bayas?

La pequeña y melodiosa voz de Bonnie, detiene mis pensamientos, la sonrisa en su rostro, me hace sentir un poco aliviado.

—Si vamos —le respondo, ella inmediatamente toma mi mano y me lleva a unos cuantos pasos de la cueva, los grandes árboles con algunas naranjas, además de algunos vegetales son nuestra comida, con un poco de agua y una perfecta cocinera se pueden realizar milagros. Me sorprende que Bonnie me dirija la palabra, ella parece estar muy contenta a lado mío, pero yo no me siento de la misma manera, vi a su hermano morir en frente de mis ojos, ¿Acaso hice algo? ¡Carajo no hice nada! Como todo un miedoso no pude hacer nada, sentía temor, por un momento mi estúpida vida valía más que mis amigos. Dejando todo eso, Bonnie nunca me recrimino, no lo hizo, es más, ella ayer cuando se despertó me dio un abrazo, llorando que al fin me volviera a ver, sentía tranquilidad, pero soy un asqueroso cerdo. ¡Yo debería estándome disculpando con ella! ¡Yo debería estar llorando! A veces siento que merezco un castigo, un reproche, no sé, algo que me expíe de mis pecados.

—Ash ¿porque estas triste?

La suave voz de Bonnie me aleja de mis malos pensamientos otra vez.

—No… no pasa nada —le respondo—. Al contario estoy feliz de verlas de nuevo.

— ¡Porqué eres un mentiroso!— ella me grita—. Confía en nosotras. ¿Te pasa algo?

Me quedo callado, no le puedo responder, es verdad que no estoy bien, me siento triste, pero ellas no deberían preocuparse por mí, solo soy un pedazo de mierda.

— ¿Crees que nunca te perdonaremos por abandonarnos?—ellas sabían perfectamente lo que me pasaba—. Yo nunca te culpe por lo que le pasó a mi hermano, yo misma sentí miedo cuando todo esto pasó… tal vez tú y Serena sean las únicas personas que me quedan en este mundo… yo…yo quiero estar siempre a su lado.

Después de decir aquellas palabras que destrozaron mi corazón, ella me abrazo llorando desconsoladamente, a veces sentía que debía ser perdonado por todo lo que hice, pero aun no puedo comprender como funciona el corazón de todos nosotros, hay algo que todos nosotros tenemos y esa es la esperanza, no me importa lo tanto que haya cambiado, aquel sentimiento nunca cambiara, ahora estoy realmente tranquilo, tengo que hablar con Serena.

—Vaya…vaya ¿que tenemos aquí? —pregunta un extraño hombre apareciendo detrás de nosotros, lo malo es que trae consigo un rifle, mi corazón empieza a latir con fuerza, esta vez me descuide por completo.

— ¡Que! ¿Es que acaso les asusto para que me estén ignorando? —Pregunta—. ¡Respondan de una vez…!

Pienso lo más detenidamente posible que puedo, estoy en un serio problema. Tal vez solo tenga que seguir la corriente.

—No…no nos estas asustando, al contrario estoy feliz de que estés aquí —le digo—, ya me estaba sintiendo solo.

— ¿En serio?, vaya, y yo queriendo matarlos en este mismo instante, hubiera sido una verdadera pena, ¿qué tal si charlamos un poco?

Observo lo tranquilo y feliz que esta ese hombre, se sienta en una pequeña roca y deja por un momento su arma en el suelo. Lo que más me preocupa es su actitud tan despreocupada, no lo sé, pero está muy seguro, tengo que comprobar algunas cosas.

— ¿Te parece bien que deje a mi hermanita jugando por este bosque?—le miento—. Ella es muy inquieta, y así no podremos hablar muy bien.

Con un simple gesto en su rostro, él asiente. No necesito hablar con Bonnie sobre mi plan, ella ya lo entendió, sin perder un minuto más se va.

—Espero que tu hermanita no vaya a jugar en la pequeña cueva al este de aquí —empieza a levantarse, sin perder su sonrisa se acerca a mi—. Nos divertiremos con tus amigas.

Aun apuntándome con el rifle, siento un odio interno apoderándose de mí; quiero golpearlo, quiero matarlo, quiero hacerle tragar esa asquerosa lengua que tiene. Apretó mis puños con fuerza, quizás…quizás…tendré que matarlo sin piedad. Aquel hombre empieza a reírse en frente mío, varias gotas de saliva chocan con mi rostro. Solo necesito un poco de astucia.

—Oye ¿por qué no te ríes? Es muy gracioso lo que está pasando… ¡¿por qué no te ríes estúpido?! —Sin ningún aviso me golpea el rostro con la culata y caigo en el duro piso, —así está bien… vaya no puedo creer lo estúpido que pueden ser los niños de hoy en día…Mm… ¿ahora qué hago contigo? —Jalando de mi cabello empieza a golpearme repetidamente contra el suelo, — ¡Ya sé! qué tal si tenemos una batalla pokémon como lo hacían los estúpidos niños como tú, de seguro tienes un montón de pokémon…vamos, levántate.

Comienzo a levantarme, ese tipo me mira con incredulidad, tal vez sea por el hecho de que estoy sonriendo, se perfectamente lo que va a pasar y realmente estoy ansioso, matare a dos pájaros de un solo tiro: primero mi curiosidad y luego a este hombre. Con cautela saco una peculiar pokébola, ese tipo en todo momento me apunta con el rifle, con movimientos lentos le entrego la pokébola, ahora veremos quién es el estúpido.

— ¡Sí! Ahora seré un Maestro Pokémon—empieza a reírse—. Oye niño, que tal si hacemos este más interesante, yo con este pokémon, y tú peleas con tus propias manos. Eso sí que será divertido —con tranquilidad empieza a tirar su arma en el suelo, está muy seguro que nada ira mal. —Antes de empezar, yo hago las presentaciones, ¡por el lado azul tenemos a este chico que pronto morirá! Y su retador, una gran Maestro, ¡yo!...que empiece la batalla… ¡yo te elijo!

Es sorprendente lo rápido que puedes cambiar una radiante y alegre sonrisa por un asustado y temeroso rostro. El brillo de la esfera dio la forma de un asqueroso monstruo, realmente aquel hombre quedo totalmente atónito, no podía moverse, la criatura al frente de él no era un simple pokémon como él creía. ¡No tengo que perder un minuto más!

Corro con todas mis fuerzas, escapo de ahí, tengo que regresar a donde están mis amigas, después de algunos segundos escucho varios disparos, luego se detuvieron… me pare por un instante, pensé que fue asesinado esa cosa…pero después se escuchan varios gritos de auxilio…

Llegue a la cueva sin ningún conveniente, tuve que ocultarme entre algunos arbustos para no ser visto, si ese hombre decía la verdad, él no estaba solo. Con cautela me acerco, puedo observar a un hombre cuidando la entrada, a diferencia del otro este está fuertemente armado, estoy en apuros, puedo liberar a mi Greninja para que se encargue de él, pero eso atraería mucha la atención del otro que de seguro esta en el interior, ¡Piensa Ash… piensa!

— ¿Está todo bien afuera?— pregunta un hombre saliendo de la cueva a su compañero.

—Claro… ¿ya las pudiste tranquilizar?

—Fue fácil, lo que me preocupa es que no me dijeron si hay otro de ellos en este lugar.

—Eso lo está investigando Eric…vaya que ese idiota se está tardando mucho... ¿qué tal si nos divertimos un momento?

—Hay Oscar, sí que eres tan impaciente, pero para que veas que soy todo misericordioso, te concedo tu deseo…entra y diviértete.

"¡Al diablo con el plan!" esos estúpidos me las pagaran, no mido mis actos, rápidamente salgo de los arbustos, no pienso esperar, rápidamente libero a mi pokémon de agua, difícilmente alguien me va a detener, cegado en mi odio, mando a mi Greninja, todo pasa tan lentamente que puedo apreciar cada minuto y cada segundo que pasa. Ellos tratan frenéticamente de apuntar sus armas, pero es inútil, tanto como hacer aprender a un Psyduck lanzallamas. La velocidad de mi pokémon es abrumadora, rápidamente se acerca a donde esos hombres están, no les deja ni siquiera respirar, al estúpido que hizo la tremenda idiotez de su vida, mi Greninja le parte en dos. El otro solo mira, mientras toda su cara es embarrada por la sangre de su amigo.

— ¡Ahora es tu turno!— me acerco a donde queda el ultimo bastardo.

—No por favor…por favor no me mates…te lo pido por favor.

Me suplica por su vida, pero es demasiado tarde, él ya es un hombre muerto, mi Greninja se acerca… solo espera mi orden.

— ¡Muer….!

— ¡Detente…Ash!

Aquella voz me aturde, apenas saliendo de aquella cueva, Serena trata de detenerme, miro que apenas pueda levantarse… ¿Carajo que te hicieron?...mis ganas de matar al hombre al frente mío aumentan, el odio me controla completamente. " ¡Greninja matal…!"

— ¡No lo hagas Ash…!— grita Serena—. ¡Si lo haces, jamás…jamás te lo perdonare!

Me detengo, miro al estúpido al frente mío, realmente no sé lo que estoy haciendo, me derrumbo, golpeo el suelo con toda mi ira. "¿Es posible que yo no sea ya un humano?" pienso "Quizás sea solo un asesino, que trata de hacer cualquier cosa por sobrevivir". Siento la calidez del sol atravesando mi cuerpo, miro a Serena, paso bastante tiempo desde que la mire con aquella sonrisa que tiene ahora. Se acerca y me abraza, sus lágrimas mojan mi pecho, si tan solo…si tan solo no hubiera cometido aquel error, quizás no sea tarde para remediarlo, mis manos están manchados de sangre, cometí varios pecados en este mundo, si he de ser castigado, que sea cuando me vaya al infierno, ¡no me importa morir! ¡Ya nunca más! De ahora en adelante lo haré todo por ti Se-re-na…

El sonido de un disparo se puede oír, lo último que miro es una gran mancha de sangre saliendo de mi pecho, lo único que me alegra…es que aquel disparo no daño a mi amada… escucho varias veces mi nombre, alguien me llama…no sé si es posible que vuelva a ver aquella sonrisa que tanto me cautivaba… no lo sé…tal vez este sea mi fin… ¡Maldición!

* * *

**Tarde**

**21 de Septiembre del 2015 (POV de Ash)**

La suave brisa que recorre todo el lugar en la tarde, en cierta forma me tranquiliza de todo el silencio existente, si tendría que describir con una palabra como me siento, solo diría: "tranquilo". A veces pienso que es muy tranquilo el lugar en donde estoy, si, demasiada paz, capaz que algún día me escape de este lugar, no, que tontería es el que digo… tal vez alucino demasiado, es curioso cómo me siento, "¿perturbado?" o "¿aburrido por tanta tranquilidad?". La verdad no sabría explicarlo, a mi alrededor hay una gran variedad de objetos, a veces paso todo el día describiéndolos, a veces pienso que aquellas cosas se mueven por sí solos, no lo sé, tal vez sea mi imaginación, la mayor parte de mi tiempo lo hago sin hacer nada, y si no haga nada, solo pienso. "!Caray¡" sí que no hago nada mas que estar quieto en este lugar, mis tiempos de ser un muchacho que salva a su amada en este patético mundo han acabado, "¡vaya!", estar todo el día en una cama me está alterando, a veces suelo hablarme a mí mismo, y me da ataques de recordar exactamente todo lo que me sucedió hace unas semanas atrás.

Creo…que aún sigo con mi racha de suerte, si, ellas pronto llegaran, solo debo dormir un poco…

—Ash ya venimos

—Por favor déjenme dormir un poco más…—con una sonrisa en mi rostro le miento a la desconocida persona que trata de despertarme — ¡Mentira!

Con un gran sobresalto lo intento asustar… pero no funciono.

—Y otra vez con tus juegos…—me dice, y descaradamente me saca la lengua.

—Bonnie por qué me dices eso, cada vez me esfuerzo más… no seas mala conmigo…—haciendo mi mayor esfuerzo finjo llorar, la verdad me gusta estar jugando con ella mientras pasa el tiempo.

— ¡No me engañaras! —grita ella. Mientras sorpresivamente me da su poderoso y temeroso ataque de cosquillas... estoy acabado.

La risa a veces puede ser un buen remedio para la tristeza, en mi caso es un gran alivio, siento que cada vez me sumerjo en las profundidades de este despiadado mundo, si soy sincero conmigo mismo, la verdad es que estoy postrado en este cama, la causa, simple, el disparo que recibí semanas atrás, no logro dañar ningún órgano vital, sin embargo la bala sigue en mi cuerpo, posiblemente haya dañado la columna vertebral, no soy doctor, pero sé que no puedo caminar, eso de cierta manera me pone triste, afortunadamente encontramos esta pequeña cabaña a unos cuantos kilómetros de la cueva en donde estábamos. Ah…si, se me olvidaba…" ¿Que paso con el hombre que me disparo?" la verdad es que está muerto, no por mis manos, nunca mas matare a otras personas, según explico mi novia, él fue atacado rápidamente por mi Greninja, es curioso cómo puede cambiar las cosas en unos segundos, pero siendo honesto, estoy agradecido con ese cambio…

— ¿Ash quieres comer algo?

Después de sobrevivir al poderoso ataque de Bonnie, una persona muy importante para mí me pregunta si quiero comer, si dependería de mí, le respondería que lo único que quiero es estar al lado de ella toda mi vida.

— ¿Que comeremos? —le pregunto.

— ¿Adivina que es?

—Hum…es…es sopa de algas…—repentinamente me empiezo a reír—. ¡Siempre comemos lo mismo!

Que gran error mío, un chico jamás…jamás en su corta existencia debe burlarse de la comida hecha por una chica, eso lo aprendí de Brock…no… ¿porque lo dije?

Sin ningún aviso puedo ver un aura asesina alrededor mío, creo que me sobrepase con esto, tengo un poco de miedo…

—Así que solo comemos lo mismo, ¿no Ash? —me asusta que Serena tenga esa temible expresión, y no solo eso, ella esta armada con una almohada…noooo.

Después de unos minutos de ser asfixiado, por fin puedo comer algo, "¡logre sobrevivir!"…otra vez. Los días pasan sin ningún apuro, poco a poco empiezo a volver a caminar, nunca lo hubiera hecho sin la ayuda de las personas a la que más amo, pero tanta tranquilidad está cambiando el ambiente. Llevamos mas de dos meses en esta cabaña, la verdad antes podíamos por lo menos salir al bosque, pero ahora no, las cosas han cambiado, una gran multitud de esas cosas se están reuniendo a unos kilómetros de aquí, es imposible salir, la comida de reserva que había en este lugar, se está acabando, es increíble lo tanto que hemos podido sobrevivir, pero eso le debemos al Señor Thomas, algún día se lo agradeceré, esta cabaña le pertenecía a él, pero al igual que muchos de nosotros, nadie puede sobrevivir a la soledad, él se suicidio, dejando una nota, que decía que dejaba esta cabaña a la disposición de aquellos que tienen la esperanza de sobrevivir en este mundo. Gracias a él estamos a salvo.

Pasan varios días, apenas podemos ver el sol, la verdad es que estamos asustados, la oscuridad es lo único que vemos, el silencio domina por completo. Estar encerrados todo el tiempo en este lugar es muy desagradable, además de acabarse la comida, estamos siendo atacados por la soledad. Tal vez haya que arriesgarse.

"…_Me escuchan…me escuchan, la verdad iré al grano de una vez, si aún tiene la esperanza de sobrevivir, vayan de una vez a Ciudad Luminalia… ahí llegaran unos aviones que trasportara…. A varias personas…por favor si tiene algo de esperanza vayan a este lug….no se detengan… tenemos que parar con esta tiranía…los aviones llegaran….el uno de Diciembre…vayan… quizás yo en ese momento este muerta…pero por lo menos cumpliré mi mayor sueño…mi nombre es…."_

Desde hace algunos días pudimos recibir esa señal de radio, milagrosamente por lo menos el Pokédex nos sirvió de algo, fueron cinco días en la que se re-transmitió esa señal, luego, nunca más se volvió a escucharlo. Hoy 25 de Noviembre hemos decidido ir a ciudad Luminaria, no podemos seguir en este lugar, esta misma noche partiremos, sé que será un camino difícil de regreso, pero estoy dispuesto a todo, aun si rompo la promesa que hice a Serena de nunca matar a nadie, si es posible, tal vez este sea mi último viaje, al fin y acabo, soy un asesino…

* * *

**Noche**

**1 de Diciembre del 2015 (POV de Ash)**

La noche fría es testigo de la multitud de gente que se reúne en Ciudad Luminaria, me sorprende que haya bastante gente, al igual que nosotros, busca la libertad. Exactamente estamos en el aeropuerto de Luminaria, que curioso, aquí comencé mi viaje, y es aquí donde lo terminare, antes tenía el estúpido sueño de irme de este lugar teniendo entre mis manos la Copa. "¡Que estúpido!" lo único que me importa ahora es salvarlas a ellas, pudimos llegar a este lugar sin ningún contratiempo, ahora solo me falta ponerles a salvo, pensando por un momento solo hay unos 4 aviones, comparado con la cantidad de gente que está en este lugar, es insignificante, tal vez solo unos 400 personas logren salvarse de unos 8000 personas que están en este lugar, y lo que es peor esos aviones no son para nosotros. Ahora estamos un poco alejados de la gente que trata de alguna forma sobrepasar la custodia de algunos Líderes de gimnasio, si, ellos son los que controlan todo el aeropuerto, además también están los del Alto Mando, simplemente no lo puedo creer lo tan bajo que han caído, antes creía que ellos eran lo mejor de lo mejor, pero solo son unos simples sirvientes de esta tiranía. De repente en un escenario improvisado puedo ver a un señor muy conocido por mí: El señor Charles Goodshow, me parece que su rostro no ha cambiado en nada, pero sé que todo este tiempo nos ha estado engañando.

—Muy buenas noches querida gente de Kalos, la verdad me preocupa que mucha gente esté aquí, solo hay unos 4 aviones alrededor de 435 personas podrán salvarse, sin tratar de mentirles, ya hay 400 personas esperando que salgan sus aviones, solo tenemos 35 puestos —paro de hablar, mientras veía el reproche de la gente, una diminuta sonrisa aparecía en su rostro—. Siendo totalmente amable me gustaría que todos ustedes se salvaran, pero no se puede, sin embargo les prometo que habrá un sorteo para decidir quiénes serán las 35 personas afortunadas, no se preocupen, les prometo que pronto vendrán más aviones.

Después de hablar se bajó del escenario, mucha gente gritaba, empezaba a meterse por la fuerza a los aviones, pero fue asesinada sin ninguna piedad, por las personas que protegía todo el aeropuerto. El miedo en la gente se pudo sentir, ver alguien morir, no es para nada agradable, de esa forma es como controlaban a toda esta masa de personas, luego se recibió un comunicado donde dentro de 30 minutos se realizara el sorteo, nos pedían que entráramos al interior del aeropuerto, para poder dar el nombre, sorprendentemente mucha gente entro a registrarse, la verdad no sé si sentir pena de ellos, todo esto es un idea absurda. Serena me pregunta lo que vamos a hacer, le respondo que no lo sé, el tiempo transcurre. Miro desde lo alto de una colina todo el panorama, Serena se hecha en mi hombro mientras yo trato de consolar un poco a Bonnie.

Minutos antes tratamos de buscar al padre de ella, al parecer estaban todos los Líderes de gimnasio, suponíamos que se encontraba aquí, pero no pudimos hallarle. Trate de hablar con las personas a las que alguna vez me brindaron su amistad, pero me ignoraron, les importa más su mísera vida, en el peor de los casos, conociendo al padre de Clemont y Bonnie, él quizás fue asesinado, puedo imaginar lo tanto que se oponía a esta estupidez, la verdad es que tengo que hacer lo mismo, aun si pierdo mi vida, tengo que protegerlas a toda costa, falta unos minutos para que se cumpla los 30 minutos.

Si fuera por mí, atacaría directamente con mi Greninja a todos causando un gran alboroto, por lo que vi, los aviones aún no están cargados de pasajeros, están vacíos. Tal vez solo tengo que esperar algún milagro.

El tiempo se acabó se realiza el sorteo en una gran pantalla, puedo ver la cantidad de gente que está ansiosa. La verdad es que poco a poco se dan a conocer a los 35 afortunados, no puedo creer lo tanto que se pueden alegrar esa gente, Serena me aprieta mas mi mano, ella está bastante preocupada, le dije que después de conocerse a los personas escogidas, aun cuando nos toque a uno de nosotros les prometí que estarían en ese avión. 34 personas ya fueron escogidas, solo falta uno más, la pantalla de pronto se detiene, saco cuidadosamente mi pokébola, ya no hay vuelta atrás.

**Nombre: Calem**

La pantalla da a conocer a la última persona en ser escogida, él se acerca al mostrador donde le entregaran un ticket, lentamente él lo recoge. Lo primero que pienso hacer es hacer un tremendo agujero en el techo, eso hará entrar en pánico a todas estas personas, estoy a unos segundos de liberar a mi pokémon…pero ocurre lo inesperado.

Un disparo se puede escuchar, aquel chico fue asesinado, la persona que le disparo es una chica.

—Oh…Calem, ¿creíste que te ibas a ir sin nosotros? —dice aquella chica, acercándose al cuerpo inerte de ese chico. De pronto le da un beso —. Espero que me recuerdes como tu gran amiga Shauna —se detiene de hablar, toda la gente se queda paralizada, pronto ella saca una pokébola y lo libera — Tierno, Trevor, ¡hagamos esto, una verdadera fiesta!

Veo una gran cantidad de pokémon de parte de ellos, atacan sin misericordia a toda la gente, no lo sé, pero es mi oportunidad. Cargo a Bonnie en mi espalda, agarro la mano de Serena, tenemos que ir a los aviones, veo que mucha gente hace lo mismo, entre los disparos que se pueden escuchar, mucha gente cae en el trayecto, aun así, no me detengo, ya casi llegamos a los aviones, pero algunos policías se interponen, sé que prometí que no mataría a nadie, sin embargo esta es la primera promesa que rompo esta noche, libero a mi Greninja, no tengo que describir lo que sigue, cierro mis ojos, solo puedo sentir una gran culpa, hay un poco de sangre en mis tennis.

Mucha gente corre por todos los lados, el alboroto es grande, mientras nos dirigimos a uno de los 4 aviones, veo el cuerpo del señor Charles Goodshow, tirado en el suelo, suplicando ayuda.

—Ash…Ash… ¡estás a salvo! Qué bueno por favor ayúdame

Lo ignoro por completo, ahora recién me reconoce, no me importa, veo que una gran cantidad de personas sube en un avión, creo que tendremos que entrar en ese avión, pero antes de llegar cierran la puerta, estoy parado en la escaleras metálicas que conecta la puerta con el suelo, golpeo insistentemente, nadie me abre.

No me di cuenta que Serena se quedó callada todo este tiempo, sé que le he decepcionado, Bonnie también esta callada, en mi afán de salvarlas no me di cuenta lo preocupadas que estaban por mí, sigo golpeando, pero nadie me abre, caigo al suelo, con lágrimas en los ojos. Me lamento de mí mismo.

—Si es así, como quieres salvarnos, ¡prefiero morir!

Serena me grita, reacciono un poco mientras paro de llorar, quiero abrazarla, quiero decirle lo tanto que la amo. Tal vez mi castigo sea morir junto con ellas…

No sé lo que tengo que hacer, hice varias cosas en este mundo, pero lo que nunca hice fue darle un abrazo a ella, la única vez que lo abrase fue cuando la salve de esos hombres en ese bosque, pero fue ella la que abrazo, no fui yo. Ahora comprendo un poco de cómo funciona el amor.

— ¡Te amo! —Es lo único que puedo decir, la abrazo, — ¡Por favor perdóname!

No hace falta decir lo tanto que yo las amo, no importa si me convertí en un asesino, ellas siempre estaban a mi lado. Veo que Greninja sigue peleando con ferocidad. No llore cuando Pikachu murió, no llore cuando vi a Clemont morir, ahora es donde empiezo a llorar desconsoladamente.

Solo necesito un milagro.

— ¿Ash eres tu…?— pregunta una persona detrás de mí, al parecer abrieron la puerta.

La sorpresa que me llevo, eran mis amigos, ellos estaban a salvo, tuve tantas cosas en que pensar, que nunca me preocupe por ellos. Miro la cara de angustia de aquella chica de ojos zafiros y la de su hermano, sigue siendo el mismo chico que conocí en mi viaje por Hoenn, también observo a mi compañera de Sinnoh, ellos están bien pero. "¿Dónde está Brock?". Deje por un momento que mis emociones me controlaran, recuerdo que hace algunos meses teníamos que encontrarnos con ellos, pero justo cuando llegamos a la ciudad, Clemont murió.

— ¡Serena, Bonnie entren!—sin esperar su respuesta, les empujo adentro del avión. Y rápidamente salgo de allí, cierro la puerta.

Puedo escuchar un montón de suplicas detrás de mí, no hago caso, antes de cerrar la puerta, destroce la escotilla, será imposible que salgan. Por suerte mi Greninja sigue con vida, me espera fielmente, espera mis órdenes, el caos sigue gobernando, para que el avión despegue, necesita un poco de espacio. Veo que hay aun gente que quiere escapar de este lugar. Veo la gran cantidad de personas que yacen en el suelo, y no solo eso, también llegan las asquerosas cosas, al parecer todo está en mi contra, "¡ahora todo depende de mí!". Sin titubear destrozo a los tres aviones que están obstaculizando el camino de salida, no me importa lo que está pasando. Al fin y acabo solo soy un asesino.

Pasan algunos minutos, ya todo está listo, las putas cosas se acercan lentamente, el avión detrás de mí empieza a despegar, aun con el gran sonido que se puede escuchar, puedo escuchar claramente las suplicas de Serena y mis demás amigos.

Acabo de romper mi segunda promesa. "Nunca abandonaría a Serena otra vez", de alguna forma siento su cálido abrazo detrás mío, su sonrisa, de mi mochila saco mi pañuelo, puedo sentir el aroma de ella en este pañuelo.

Escucho que el avión despega, pasa algunos minutos, y ya no escucho el sonido ensordecedor de las turbinas, ella se ha ido.

Mi Greninja está a mi lado, mucha gente cayó muerta esta noche, a mi alrededor se acercan lentamente esas cosas, tendré que pelear, por lo menos, ella lo habría querido así.

— ¿Ash me prometes que estarás a mi lado por siempre?

— ¡Yo te lo prometo!

Lo último que recuerdo es aquella promesa. Mi Greninja fue brutalmente asesinado por esas cosas, ahora es mi turno de pelear…

Porque lo único que me importaban eran ellas… aun si muero esta noche, yo sé...yo sé que nunca la abandonare de nuevo. Es una promesa.

**Gracias por leer esta historia**

* * *

**¿Ovas?**

**?**

Yo el gran profesor Sycamore, prometo dar mi mayor esfuerzo, descubriré el misterio de las Mega-evoluciones.

**?**

Solo soy una simple reportera, mi único sueño es dar a conocer toda la información de este maravilloso mundo Pokémon, aun si pongo mi vida en peligro, en este infierno.

**?**

Solo quería una simple reunión con mi más grande amigo, pero, ahora, no sé lo que haré, Brock se está volviendo un loco…


End file.
